


Seraphim

by AnthuriumInvidia



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-03-10 22:59:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13511523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnthuriumInvidia/pseuds/AnthuriumInvidia
Summary: Being Demon royalty is hard. Being an Angel killer is ever harder. Being an Angel's therapist is the hardest.(I suck at summaries. )Thanks a bunch to kawaiiusagi





	1. Grimoire Academy: Demons start somewhere

**Author's Note:**

> This is a WIP. I've started to piece things better. This will contain all sorts of goodies. Tags will change with chapters.  
> I apologize for grammar and punctuation. feedback and kudos are welcome.

Yuuri Katsuki was a prodigy and the son of Demon royalty; Hiroko and Toshiya Katsuki ruled the demon underground. He was always told about when he was old enough he would protect his domain from Angel scum. They were the enemy after all.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The wrought iron gate of Grimoire Academy creaked in the wind. Yuuri clutched at his coat trying to keep out the cold. The castle like building stood tall against the snowy mountains in the distance. “This is it,” Yuuri thought gripping his suitcase. There was no turning back now, no crying to his parents pleading them to have his sister just take over. In this moment, he would not show weakness, he could do that in the privacy of his room. His breath was shaky as he stepped over the threshold and into the elaborate courtyard. He could feel his parents still watching him and it gave him a bit more courage. He could do this. He was a Katsuki after all. 

The entrance hall was large with a staircase leading upwards from the front doors.  
There was a sign in neat cursive that stated. “All new wards please remain in the hall. You’ll be seen to promptly.” As Yuuri waited other children coming in through the door behind him greeted him. He was glad he didn’t have to be alone. One of the boys introduced himself as Leo and he let Yuuri know that this academy took allsorts of “prodigy” students. Once it seemed no one else would be joining them from outside a figure appeared at the top of the staircase. 

One of the children asked if she was going to walk down all those steps but soon got her answer as the figure sprouted wings and flew towards them. She was elegant with her hair tied back and her leathery looking demon wings folded neatly behind her. 

“Good evening children.” She greeted them. “I am Headmistress Okukawa, Welcome to Grimoire Academy. If you’ll follow me we’ll have you sorted into houses.” The group followed her down the hall on the left and into what looked like a lecture hall. 

The circular room filled with students all coming to watch the newest students as they started the sorting. On a table behind them Yuuri noticed a scroll of parchment and what looked like needles for each of them. He felt nervous, but Leo must have felt that because he placed a hand on his shoulder while giving him a reassuring smile. 

From what he could access five houses, all named after famous Angel hunters who founded Grimoire Academy.  
Stolas, Caym, Lilith, Hecate and Bael 

Yuuri watched carefully as students would have their finger pricked and spill their blood on to the parchment their name would appear next to the house chosen for them. 

A young girl with red hair was called forward her wings were Gossamer and reflected the candles with shimmering opalescence. She quivered a bit as the needle pricked the tip of her finger, but suddenly blue eyes gone wide eyes as the stain reveled her name. Mila Babicheva placed in Lilith House. A section to the left of the hall cheered and she went off to join them.  
Next to, be sorted were a pair of siblings with dark hair, violet eyes and tan skin.  
Michele Crispino went off to Caym, while his sister Sara joined Stolas. Each of their respected sections cheered for them as well. 

Hikaru Fujiwara joined Bael. Leo went to Hecate and Yuuri hoped he would join his new friend. Once his name was called he stepped up towards the parchment. The red ink danced across the page. Taking a deep breath Yuuri stuck his finger out. The needle stung and his finger was quickly swiped on the parchment the blood disappeared and his name appeared by Hecate. He tried to contain his joy as he took a seat by Leo. 

 

Once everyone all students became sorted, they were escorted to their living area. 

Hecate was ushered deep beneath Grimoire. It had seemed they had walked for ages before coming to a pair of large doors with iron handles shaped like dogs on the front. Each of them set with a knocker in each of their mouths.  
The torches on either side of the doors threw shadows on the stone walls. 

The common room was circular, with dark velvet couches, over stuffed armchairs. A large fireplace adorned with serpents. 

Their head of house introduced themselves.

“I am Professor Lilia Baranovskaya I am your head of house as well as teaching you about the craft. Witchcraft is very important in who we are. Most demons go one to become great Witches and Wizards.” Yuuri could feel the professors eyes linger on him a bit too long. 

It took hard work, dedication and studying to hone witchcraft, not everyone could do it.  
Yuuri’s mother had become a witch while here at school. 

Professor Baranovskaya started handing out chains with that held keys. 

The item was heavy in Yuuri’s hand and he concluded that is must be iron. The chain was silver. Dangling from the end like a pendulum was a key. Its green color and serpent shape intrigued Yuuri he almost didn’t hear the professor’s announcement. 

“These keys will open crates that have been placed in your rooms. Each of you will get a companion.” 

The first years were through the door directly to their left. The room had five beds identical and next to each, one was a crate containing a dog or Ferret it seemed. 

Yuuri’s key opened the middle create. Inside with it’s brown tuft of hair and lolling tongue he with drew a small poodle. He turned to show Leo, who was holding a black Ferret.  
Yuuri had never had a pet before. It was exciting and new. He watched as the other animals played with one another. He’d have to think of a name, but right now nothing seemed like the perfect fit. On Saturday night, Yuuri laid by the fire reading an occult booked found in the library. His mother may be a witch, but she never prepared Yuuri for such a fate. It almost made him sad. She was off dealing with the rise in Demons who where being hunted by a young angel going by the name of Agape.


	2. First Assignments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rookie Agent Yuuri Katsuki tries to take out Agape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be weaving the school story kinda in and out of this story. Sorry if it is confusing.

The giant clock tower in the center of town, kept him hidden in perfect shadow, as he observes 100 meters down below him.  
The targets, two field officers, walked out of the shadows. He could tell they looked nervous, they knew their jobs and lives were on the line. Dangling proverbial meat in front of a lion usually got you killed. It was lightening fast that the man in the tan trench coat was there, his dark suit an elegant contrast. Placing the coat on top of a near by garbage can, he started to roll up his sleeves. The Gold cords wrapped around his elegant, but muscular wrists dancing in the light.  
Yuuri had heard all about the now, legendary and notorious demon Bounty Hunter in school and from his parents, but none of it captured what he looked like in the flesh. 

A voice in his ear brought him out of his reprieve.

“Eros, we’ll be the team to get him for sure this time.”  
Leo’s voice of determination gave him a little bit of confidence. 

They had gotten nothing, but grief from their commanding officer.  
Eighty of their own squad had been killed in the last three weeks at the hands of this guy.  
Agape was a ghost he’d been chasing his whole life.

For his family he had to be the one to destroy the bounty hunter, finally take out this ghost.  
His reputation as a Katsuki depended on it. 

“Right, we can do this. If anything goes wrong we infiltrate and take him down once and for all” Giving his reply his eyes went back to the scene below. 

He could hear every word thanks to the hidden microphones in the surrounding area and on the agents themselves.

“So, did they send canon fodder?” Agape chuckled, and it was like a thousand choir of angels were singing in Yuuri’s ears. He nearly missed the pair of gold cuffs hanging off the perpetrator’s belt. 

“Leo, he has the cuffs.” Yuuri relayed. 

“Shit.” Leo’s voice was strong in his ear. 

“Yuuri just stay there for now, don’t move.” 

He stayed rooted to the spot horrified of what was about to happen. This was his first big assignment. 

“It’s a brand new day and the sun is high.” Agape took an inhale of breath and then cupped his hand to his left ear. 

“Gentlemen, can you hear that?” there was a pause. 

“Hear what?” one of the targets asked. 

“All the Angels sing because you’re gonna die.” the hunter’s response came, before launching himself into the air with giant white and gold wings. 

Yuuri gasped and then choked on it. He had never seen anything like Agape in his nineteen years.  
The rumors didn’t do this man justice. 

His long silver hair shined in what light filtered through the tall buildings into the ally below tied back into a ponytail, wrapped in gold cord, similar to the ones around his wrists. Yuuri was awe struck. Never once had he ever thought of anyone in that kind of way, but this, silver haired man who moved with precision and grace, as if he was performing a dance instead of killing people, was leaving him breathless.  
His mouth was going dry and he could feel the hammering of his heart against his chest.  
Next came the fluttering in his stomach, as if he had just eaten a cage of butterflies. 

Academy lessons never prepared him for theses type of emotions. Could you fall for the enemy? 

Yuuri’s brain raced a mile a minute with all sorts of crazy thought about this flesh formed Agape.  
Before he had a face and a voice, he had always been the enemy, no Yuuri felt conflicted. 

 

In a flurry of dark and light feathers, the fight was over in the blink of an eye.  
The hunters gold handcuffs had eliminated the targets; they were ashes in a pile, before conforming to dark vapor. While picking up the cuffs off the ground, the silver haired man quickly doubled over, clutching his side.  
All Yuuri wanted to do was leap from the tower and run to his aide. Immediately the silver haired man’s eyes darted up, scanning the area, before removing his shirt to stop the bleeding.

It was strange, Yuuri, hadn’t even seen the other two men even get close enough to inflict such wounds.

He wanted to look away, but something on this man’s body caught his attention, it was a symbol.  
The same kind of symbol he noted that stared back every morning when looking in the mirror.

 

The quick breath that escaped his lips made the pigeons nearby take flight. Taken aback by this revelation, he didn’t hear his companion land on the roof. 

“You look smitten, were you too busy ogling to notice I took a shot?” 

He looked up into the smirking face of his companion and best friend. 

“Leo!” Yuuri cried, slightly embarrassed at being caught. 

“I’m sorry.” His voice became low and he hung his head in embarrassment. 

Then his head lifted and he looked Leo in the face.

“They didn’t kill him, you didn’t kill him, and I should have done something."

“It was a clean shot with a Silver bullet he will feel that in the morning.” 

Leo chuckled before placing a hand on the Yuuri’s shoulder, the warmth pressed hard through his jacket.

“You looked lost and my best friend comes first no matter the bounty, besides you wear your heart on your sleeve. If we’re gonna be Angel hunters, I’m only as strong as my companion. You’re going to have to harden yourself. Don’t let a pretty face, especially one like Agapes’ deter you from your missions. He is a menace. You know what he has done to our clan; too many of our families have died. He is very good at his job, it’s why he isn’t dead yet.” 

Leo laughed brushing the sweat from his eyes.

”He is the bounty hunter ghost for a reason. We need to catch him before he destroys any more of our loved ones.”

Leo’s words echoed in Yuuri’s brain. It made him shiver as the pressure and warmth on his shoulder vanished. 

Taking a glance back at the ally, in hopes of getting another look at Agape, Yuuri became disappointed to find it was empty.


End file.
